


He never would have thought

by Kashy



Series: It isn't as easy as it seems [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashy/pseuds/Kashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of a series. Jesse finds out about Benjis past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He never would have thought

**Author's Note:**

> Hello   
> So... Yeah. I don't know if I wrote it good, but... You'll see for yourselfes

Jesse hummed slightly as he walked to his room which he shared with Benji. It was already late at night, and because he didn't want to wake Benji he slid as silently as he could into the room. It was dark, and first he had trouble to find his bed, but at the end he found it eventually. He almost immediately fell into sleep, and he surely would have fall into a very deep sleep, if it wasn't fot the noise on his near. For a moment he thought he just had imagined it, but then he heard a whimper. He immediately made on the light, and he wasn't very pleased with what he saw. In the bed next to his, Benji was letting out constantly whimpers, while Tears slid down the sides of his face. Jesse was almkst like frozen, but then Benji let out a whimpered: " No, please no more " and he rushed to his side. " hey, Benji wake up " he said. Nothing. He tried to shook his Shoulder, but again : Nothing. Eventually he shouted : " Damn it, Benji. Wake the Hell up !! "and suddenly Benji was sitting straight, breathing hard. Relieved that his friend had finally woken up, Jesse said :" You did have a Nightmare. Am I right. " Benji just nodded, not able to speak yet. " What was your Nightmare about ? " Jesse asked, hoping it would help Benji to talk about it. But it had the opposite reaction. Suddenly Benji was crying again, even harder than before. And before he knew it Jesse had hugged Benji, who was holding at him for dear life. After a while, Benji let go of him, reluctantly. " so " Jesse asked " what was your dream about ? "" My Dad " was the quiet answer from Benji. All of a sudden Jesse had a very bad feeling about this. " what do you mean ? " he asked, not sure if he wanted to knew the answer. " you know... After my Mum died, my Dad started drinking. A lot. And soon he.... Started to beat me. Very hard. " he knew Benji was saying more, bit he couldn't believe what he had just told him. That Someone did something so cruel to Benji was just.. Unbelievable. He would never have guessed something like that. And as Benji stared at him, his big brown eyes filled with fear and relief, he hugged him again and said : " No one is ever going to hurt you again. Not with me around you. " and it was true. He would protect Benji, no matter what.


End file.
